


blanket angels in the early morning

by WishingTree



Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: F/F, blanket burritos for the win alright everybody, they just deserve all the softness in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingTree/pseuds/WishingTree
Summary: “Hi, Juls,” Valentina mumbled happily, still distractedly fighting against the blanket and then making a pleased sound when she finally got her hand out. “I love you. Why am I stuck in a blanket burrito?”In which Valentina gets trapped in a blanket, and Juliana’s the one who put her there





	blanket angels in the early morning

**Author's Note:**

> First thought was to put Juls in the blanket burrito bc that’s exactly the kind of thing Val would do but then given how she grew up I don’t think she would react well to waking to the big danger feeling of being restrained in any way, no matter where she was or who she was with

Valentina Carvajal was good at early mornings. She was fully capable of waking with the sun, and for the most part, she did. That was why, when her eyes fluttered open to be greeted by blazing sunlight that was only barely being contained by the curtain over the window, she furrowed her brow in confusion. Instinctively trying to bring her arms up in a stretch, it took her a solid minute to realize that she wasn’t actually moving.

“Wha...?” she mumbled, blinking blearily down at herself and twisting her face into what she knew must be a very unattractive expression. Her head was sore, a dull throbbing in her temples alerting her to the fact that she was probably getting sick, and Valentina groaned when she felt how scratchy her throat was. “…Great.” 

Squinting groggily and trying to push herself up, Valentina fell back onto the mattress when she couldn’t move her arms more than a few inches. It took several more moments for her brain to catch up, and then it appeared that she had been wrapped up in the blanket, body completely ensconced in the soft material.

She rolled her head to the side to ask Juliana for an explanation, too tired to try shifting her entire body, and when she became aware of the notable lack of her girlfriend’s presence in the bed beside her, she blinked again before sighing and craning her neck to get her face out from under the blanket.

“Juls?” she called out sleepily, trying to pull an arm free. Her movements were clumsy, and she didn’t manage to do anything more than wriggle a little bit. “Juls, love?” 

There was a clattering from down the hall, and then Juliana appeared in the doorway, sliding in her socks and out of breath like she had rushed from the other side of the house - or rushed from the kitchen, judging by the tray she was holding with a plate of pancakes and the fork clutched in her hand. Valentina felt her eyes crinkling fondly as she took her in, hair fluffy because she hadn’t bothered to brush it yet and wearing Valentina’s pyjamas, and in any other circumstances would have gotten up to wrap her in a hug.

“Hi, beautiful,” she mumbled happily, still distractedly fighting against the blanket and then making a pleased sound when she finally got her hand out. Bringing it up to rub at her eye, she felt the pounding in her head more acutely urging her to close her eyes and left her hand lying on her face, cracking open her other eye. “I love you. Why am I stuck in a blanket burrito?” 

“Morning, Val,” Juliana whispered, smiling softly as she approached and set the tray down on the nightstand. Tossing the fork with it as an afterthought, she sat down and rested her hand on Valentina’s head, Valentina humming and letting her eyes fall shut again as her fingers started to card through her loose hair. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like my girlfriend cocooned me in my own blanket, and didn’t even have the good grace to stay in it with me,” she yawned, rubbing her eyes again before smiling dreamily at Juliana, “It’s okay though, I know how you can make it up to me.” 

Juliana huffed good–naturedly and rolled her eyes, not stopping where her hand had moved to idly stroke the shell of her ear. “I meant, do you still feel like you’re getting sick?” 

“Oh,” Valentina yawned again, taking stock off the various aches spreading through her and the general heaviness of her body, “Oh, I guess I am.” 

“You were shivering really badly last night, and then I’m pretty sure you were still asleep when you decided you absolutely _had_ to get up,” Juliana explained, and Valentina bit her lip at the worried look on her face.

“Sorry,” she said, trying to reach out for her to smooth the lines from her face, but her plans were foiled by the blanket again, and she struggled once more before sighing and going limp in defeat. “How did you do this? The blanket is wrapped so well I can’t get out.” 

“That was the whole plan, Val,” Juliana chuckled. She smoothed her fingers across Valentina’s forehead, lips turning up at the content humming sound Valentina let out at the touch, and then pressed a quick kiss to her nose. The cool touch was soothing against her feverish skin, and Valentina whined when she pulled away, only just realizing how uncomfortable she had been.

Juliana shushed her quietly, shifting to face her better, and she stuck out an absent hand to push the tray behind her more securely onto the nightstand.

“Did you bring me food?” Valentina asked when she noticed the movement, clearing her throat and straining to get closer to her.

“Sort of. I was making you breakfast. It’s not ready yet.”

Valentina hummed. “That’s okay. I’m not hungry.” 

“You aren’t going to do anything except rest today, got it?” Juliana’s fingers resumed stroking through her hair, “And later you’re going to eat something.” 

“Gotcha,” Valentina rubbed her cheek into the blanket, but blinked when she realized that Juliana was making herself comfortable on the edge of the bed, leaning back against the headboard. “Juls, believe me when I say that there is _nothing_ I want more than you, right now and – and always, but you’re going to get sick if you stay.” 

Juliana shrugged and kicked her feet up onto the bed, crossing her ankles, and Valentina winced regretfully at the words she was saying, biting her lip and scrunching up her nose. “Juls – ” 

“I’m not leaving you alone,” Juliana stated casually, continuing to get comfortable and showing no intention of listening to her.

“No,” Valentina protested half heartedly, because she was nothing if not protective of her girlfriend, “No, if I’m getting sick and you stay with me then you’re going to get sick too. And that means I’ll have to cook breakfast, and then where will we be?” 

Her weak attempt at a joke didn’t have the desired effect of distracting Juliana from her intention to stay, but it did make her smile, so Valentina counted it as a win regardless. 

Humming again, she shoved at Juliana as best as she could with her blanketed fists, but Juliana only put her hand on the back of her neck and tangled her fingers into her hair, scratching reassuringly and very obviously ignoring her.

“We’ll be – we’ll be down a kitchen, is where we’ll be,” Valentina tried, losing her train of thought as her eyes slipped closed. “And… and…” 

“I won’t get sick, Val,” Juliana told her, voice gentle as she brought her free hand up to her face, rubbing her thumb across her cheekbone, “Really, I’m not leaving, so you can save it.” 

Valentina squinted suspiciously at her, but her eyes were getting heavier by the second and all she really wanted was to feel Juliana’s arms around her. That desire was making it very difficult to put up a fight, and her resolve crumbled extraordinarily quickly, causing her to question why she was even protesting in the first place.

“Okay,” she finally groaned, burying her nose back in the blanket, “But I don’t know how you’re going to get in here, it’s completely – ” 

Juliana reached out and somehow managed to find the edge of the blanket, tugging at the material and loosening it with ease. Valentina gaped and then shook her head with an affectionate huff, not hesitating to press against her side and nuzzle into her shoulder before she had even settled properly. 

She sank into her, a steady wave of safety and security enveloping her as surely as Juliana’s arms, and Valentina would be glad for them to stay like that forever and a day, until the pulsing pain in her head reminded her of why she shouldn’t be letting Juliana do this.

“Are you sure though,” she tried again, clearing her throat when her voice came out in a rasp, “Because, really, I’ll be fine, I don’t want you to – ” 

“Relax, Val,” Juliana murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of her head, “I’m not going to get sick.”

“…Okay,” Valentina mumbled quietly, feeling herself getting lulled back to sleep by the warmth and comfort of Juliana combined with the blanket she was distantly aware of being rearranged around them. “Okay. Goodnight, Juls. Don’t… don’t get sick.” 

 

Of course, Juliana got sick, and given how easily she kept getting out of it, Valentina’s attempt at a blanket cocoon wasn’t nearly as successful. 

**Author's Note:**

> Their kitchen probably survived, but barely. Surprisingly it wasn’t even Val’s fault, bc Juls kept getting out of bed and insisting on trying to help.  
>   
> It was not helpful.


End file.
